Pass The Test
by Galadriel1010
Summary: Ianto thinks that being stuck in the Hub on a beautiful, quiet day and listening to coverage of a test match being played in the city is a daft idea, so he drags Jack out of the Hub to watch it.


Ianto looked up at Jack's office again and bit his lip, then back to the Rift predictor. Tosh wheeled over to him and peered over her glasses at the screen. "What do you need to know, Ianto?"

He sighed and looked over his shoulder at her. "What are the chances of something coming through today?"

"At ninety-five percent certainty, the probability of something coming through the Rift today is 3%," she reeled off with a smile. "Go on, get him out of here."

"Thank you, Tosh," he flicked the screen off and got up to hug her shoulders. "We'll come back and do the night again."

"I know," she smiled up at him and shook her head. "You always do. Enjoy the test."

He chuckled and slipped his wallet and phone into his trouser pockets, then went around the desks to knock on Jack's door. "Hey, you busy?"

Jack sighed and shook his head, but didn't look up from the file he was reading. "Always... but never too busy for you," he glanced to the side and smiled at Ianto. "You bored?"

"To tears," Ianto confirmed, closing the door behind him quietly and coming to stand behind Jack, resting his hands on his shoulders. "Let me take you away from all of this."

Jack chuckled and lowered the papers slightly. "Run away together into the sunset?"

"We could," Ianto agreed. "But Mam would hunt us down and kill us. I had something a little less permanent in mind." 

"Shame," Jack looked up at him at last, flashing a grin. "I was enjoying images of you stretched out on a beach on my Caribbean island."

"Was I lobster red?" Ianto bent down and kissed Jack's temple. "Because otherwise it was just a fantasy."

"Hey, fantasies have their advantages," Jack protested, reaching up to hold Ianto in place so that he could kiss him properly. When he broke away, it was with a wry smile. "You don't get sand in uncomfortable places in fantasies."

"I suspect that some people do," Ianto chuckled and slides his hands down to start unbuttoning Jack's shirt. "Help me out here, we've got half an hour to get there."

"Where are we going?" Jack does as he's told and starts working on his buttons from the bottom up to meet Ianto in the middle.

"That's my surprise," Ianto laughed and tugged Jack's braces down. "Grab the suntan lotion."

An hour later they found their seats and settled down in them, juggling pints of beer in plastic cups and tubs of ice cream. Ianto had managed to get very good seats in a reserved seating area through the judicious application of several owed favours, an ingratiating manner and the fact that the officials were just relieved that he hadn't turned up to shut them down for the day. He chuckled at Jack's still bemused expression and put his beer down next to his chair carefully. "You're not the only one who can extract a favour," he pointed out. "And some of us can do it without having to Retcon people."

Jack laughed and put his ice cream down on his knee, then his beer onto the floor next to his chair. "I should have brought my tankard. They're more stable..."

"You have a tankard?" Ianto stared at him. "Who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"How come I'm only your boyfriend when I've done something wrong?" Jack dug into his ice cream and pouted theatrically. "Do you only like me when I'm naughty?"

Ianto leaned in very carefully and smeared ice cream across Jack's cheek, making him shriek. "You are so gay."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jack smirked at him and got his answer when Ianto dragged him in for a kiss. "Love you too," he added softly when they broke apart.

"I know," Ianto rubbed their noses together and smiled. "Or am I supposed to say 'I love you'? Have you got your precognition turned on again?"

Jack laughed and rested their foreheads together. "There's a TV camera pointing right at us."

"Let it," Ianto kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "it'll give people something to watch until play starts."

"I think that's about now," Jack lifted his head to watch the cameras swinging around to focus on the pavillion steps. "Who won the coin toss?"

"England," Ianto got on with eating his rapidly melting ice cream and watching the team gathering on the pitch. "They opted to bat first."

"Thanks for that, Sherlock, I would never have guessed," Jack drawled.

"Pompous ass," Ianto muttered into his ice cream.

Jack finished his ice cream and draped his arm over Ianto's shoulders, curling his fingers around a well-developed biceps and squeezing gently. "Thank you."

Leaning into him, Ianto smiled into his ice cream. "You're welcome. We would both have been miserable if we'd only had Test Match Special to keep up with it. Besides, the day looked quiet, and there was no point staying down there whilst we could be up here."

"You don't need to explain it to me, Ianto," Jack laughed. "I'd be happy to be on a stake-out in the rain if I got to spend it with you."

It was said with such sincerity that Ianto couldn't find a response. He turned his head to rest his cheek against Jack's shoulder and smiled. "Only because I'd be soaked and with clinging and see-through clothes," he said at last. "And probably huddling against you and complaining."

"Well..." Jack laughed and kissed his temple. "I'd also get to take you home afterwards, give you a long, hot bubble bath, and then tuck you into bed, all flushed from the heat..."

"Jack," Ianto sighed and turned his attention back to the game. "No fantasies in public. It's just not cricket."


End file.
